1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heatsink, particularly to a heatsink for a semiconductor component having a radiation fin.
2. Description of Related Art
As a kind of such a heatsink, there is known one attached to a semiconductor component by being soldered to a heat release lead protruding outwardly from a package of the semiconductor component. See claims 10, 13 and 16 in JP-A-2-138761, for instance.
According to this construction, heat guided out of the package by means of the heat release lead is absorbed by the heatsink which then releases the heat at a location further remote from the package. Thus, the efficiency of releasing the heat in the semiconductor component is enhanced.